


長く短い白銀つむぎの祭【手描きニューダンガンロンパV3】

by SfrogPlus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu is Shirogane's sister, Dreams vs. Reality, Good Tsumugi Shirogane, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), One Shot, Post-Canon, Redemption, Songfic, how to describe this, i wrote this when i was sad, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SfrogPlus/pseuds/SfrogPlus
Summary: How fireworks connect the entire world,“Tsumugi Shirogane.”Being surrounded by costumes, so many costumes. Fake personalities for them to wear, and lies upon the truth. Something to put on on an everyday basis. That was them That was me. That was only them and all of them and none of them. The fake personalities weren’t fake, and they were never meant to be a lie. But they were, whether or not they wanted to acknowledge it.To acknowledge it… That’s too much weight.An instant meeting and an eternity-
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (hinted)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	長く短い白銀つむぎの祭【手描きニューダンガンロンパV3】

_ How fireworks connect the entire world, _

“ **Tsumugi Shirogane** .”

Being surrounded by costumes, so many costumes. Fake personalities for them to wear, and lies upon the truth. Something to put on on an everyday basis. That was them That was  _ me.  _ That was only them and all of them and none of them. The fake personalities weren’t fake, and they were never meant to be a lie. But they were, whether or not they wanted to acknowledge it. 

To acknowledge it… That’s too much weight.

_ An instant meeting and an eternity-  _

The protagonists stood by in their chairs, the protection they had from dying. Everyone knew the protagonists couldn’t die. Everyone knew… That it was a gentleman’s job to handle the killing. I guess Kaede Akamatsu never got the message. 

She never did. Even when she and I were so young. She, writhing doubt and mistrust from her own talent, falling into a deep hole of fate. The piano. My sister always loved to play the piano. She loved to play the piano so much. She was so- too good at it as well. But that was a lie. Of course, it was a lie… 

Then there is me. Me. Plain me. Stupid little me. Me. We were similar, so very similar, but different. There was no match between the two of us. And then…

I became her for the first time in my life. Blood reeked on my hands and the shot put ball stayed put. I just had to remind myself she was dead. She was dead a long time ago. But still alive. Dead but still alive. I just had to kill her, that’s plainly obvious.

_ Ah~ _

He stayed curled up, with his head drenched in blood and shock. It was an amusing sight, to see someone she admired below her, fresh in the underworld. But that’s wrong. He couldn’t die. He wasn’t dead. Rantaro Amami wasn’t dead. I just killed him, that was all. None of them were dead but still dying. One could believe so because a truth and a lie had no boundaries, and nothing was stopping them from crossing.

_ We should not, _

Shuichi Saihara.

_ We shouldn’t, _

He sat in the chair. He was just waiting to, after all. After he put on his costume, he was fit just to be in the center. He was curious, too curious, just like how a protagonist should be. He was bleeding slowly, dying and losing himself in a storm he couldn’t leave. And he knew that too well.

Shuichi Saihara, controlled and kept in a lock and key. 

_ Forget our summer~ _

Blood. There was so much blood. There was so much for poor Kaede Akamatsu to live for. And she had to go and die- Had to go and throw her last ball. And then that was it. It wasn’t me, I swear, that killed her! And that’s not a lie.

_ Setting this external, cold body of mine-- within the human heat; _

There he played, Rantaro Amami to the game. He lost before it even started, and died before that. Somebody was playing with fate, I know, but will never tell. It isn’t me, I swear, that’s doing this, it wasn’t me. I swear… I didn’t kill anybody. It’s not my fault…

_ Flowing with the flow-- now that I think about it, I’ve come quite far… _

_ Human life-- _

They were dead. Rantaro Amami dying from a shot put ball and Kaede Akamatsu with a noose, hung to play the piano forever longer. It was the reason they existed-- To die, obviously. It wasn’t because of me, it wasn’t my fault. I’m just-

_ Is so ruthless. _

It wasn’t my fault. 

“ **Tsumugi Shirogane** .” A voice called out to me. I ignored it. I swear it wasn’t my fault, it wasn’t… They’re too young to die. We’re too young to kill. We’re too young. Why? Why would I even-

_ especially our youth being short-lived. _

It was just a costume. It wasn’t real. None of it was real. It was a game. They were just playing around, I swear, it was never meant to be this way.

_ Tonight we’re all indicators, _

_ As the-- _

It was loud. So loud. Their screams echo in mind every day, the memories of them stick like flies caught in a web. It was our own fault, it wasn’t. It wasn’t my fault they died.

_ Heroes. _

They weren’t better than me. I was the same as them. They weren’t heroes. They killed and stabbed and lived with weightful sins? Yet I’m different? I’m different from these trash Ultimate?! No… I must stay calm, as I’m not the one who did it, I swear.

_ Everyone-- _

“ **Tsumugi Shirogane** .”

What do I swear it on?

_ Is with a different costume, _

Shuichi Saihara depended on others too much, too much lost in that meek personality. Kaede Akamatsu was weak and believed she could win the game by breaking the rules, thinking she could handle the pain of being the leader of the group while not knowing anything at all.  _ That’s not how you play a game, Kaede _ . Rantaro Amami stood by the rules he set by himself, unwilling to let anyone do anything. Unluckily for him, he made the mistake of breaking his own rule. Kirumi Tojo broke harshly onto a cemented pavement, falling deeper and harder than she could’ve, failing her job as the maid far too long ago. Ryoma Hoshi rose and rose, to a pitiful, staggering amount up to despair, and went higher than Icarus was allowed to fly, depression overflooding his mind. Korekiyo Shinguji, mind crowded with heavy thoughts on the dead, to be dead, himself a vessel for the dead, never moving on. Angie Yonaga, all alone all alone all alone, trapped forever with a never-ending fake friend, starved and deprived of all things human and forced into a mindset beyond comprehensible. Tenko Chabashira, a fake Ultimate, and an oblivious mindset, sitting on the throne of being taught lies and lies over her own life, and trying to protect somebody that she just couldn’t protect.

_ Make-up concealing our untamed life force-- _

Gonta Gokuhara, too trusting, too friendly, too kind, and far too oblivious. A streak of blood and it runs deep into him after, for him to forget so easily. I only wish that was all that happened. Miu Iruma, marked with genius and only lost memories to trade in exchange. She got too immersed into the game, and raised a hand in it, only before realizing her opponent played checkmate. Kokichi Ouma or Kaito Momota? Deaths submersed into the history of our game, far lost into it and unable to get out, staying yet a stepping stool till the very end for the others. Lies and love placed upon truth and trust. Shuichi Saihara had to pick one, whether right or wrong. Which one? Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Ultimate Ultimate what to this day, if lies were truth and truth was lies, her weakness to be far too mistrustful. Himiko Yumeno, realized one second, two seconds, three after they died what they were to her, and then- They were gone. K1-B0, a character by far the most lying, the most deceptive. K1-B0 fired aim and snapped.

_ Ah~ _

Shuichi Saihara fault. It was his fault my sister died, already torn apart from one murder, but to stab his best friend in the back? Not like it was even her. She was dead. She had to be, or I was going to kill myself.

_ We should not hide it, _

“ **Shirogane-san** ?”

_ we shouldn’t hide it, _

“ **S-she’s not waking up** ..?”

_ we shouldn’t ever hide it-- _

I’m not crying. I don’t cry. I’m not the guilty verdict, and I have no reason to cry over the deaths of the costumes. The costumes which I have yet to meet again.

_ As we are the summer! _

“ **Tsumugi Shirogane!?** ”

_ Getting depressed in some way or another, _

The motive videos tore Ryoma Hoshi apart, and Kirumi Tojo killed him. It wasn’t her fault they did that. It was their own. It wasn’t because of the motive videos. This was all a game, after all. Nothing mattered. Nothing matters. Not anymore, not ever, and not ever before.

_ The heart will _

I’m not crying. It wasn’t my fault, I swear. I’m guilty to no verdict.

_ wander in the body heat of the crowd _

_ flowing with the flow-- thinking about it now, I’ve come quite far… _

_ Eternity-- _

The next on the list crossed out, that wet sheet of paper with those particular names that broke my heart. They were already dead, so why did it hurt so much? Tears fell from all our eyes, but they were all lies.

_ rather curt, isn’t it? _

The student Council broke up after that, never to be heard of again.

_ The meager transience is fine, right? _

On his lips were red, feminine lipstick and by his side, a ghost long forgotten by him, replaced by the devil and lost hopes. He was hallucinating himself before his execution, but it still hurt. It tore my heart apart- But that in itself is a straight-up lie.

_ More, more of this party is at it’s high, _

Hanged to play the piano forever, falling down a hole with dirty red hands beyond repair and the fear of never being able to finish her last job as the Ultimate Maid, boiling alive to the very end with thoughts conversed about a dead person who has long disintegrated into the Earth as soil and plants.

_ it’s showtime! _

Saihara may have been hung on strings, red strings of fate that controlled his every move. But was one to question who controlled the strings if not the teenager himself? He depended on people, whose strings were already cut, and losing hope in the world.

“ **Ouma-kun, stop trying to punch her** !”

_ Everyone-- _

His face spoke with rationality, and his bullets aimed at lies and truths spread through the class trial. He fought- but he knew too well it was hopeless. He was just an empty shell for others to stack personality on and wear the costume to his full capability.

_ have chosen places in all directions; _

Korekiyo Shinguji… Tenko Chabashiro… Angie Yonaga...

_ a strong scent of fiery life burning _

Kirumi Tojo… Ryoma Hoshi...

_ Ah~ _

_ We should not hesitate, _

The scenes of my sister’s execution, eyes wide with horror as she tried to gasp for air, rigorously being a puppet of a doll, controlling her every move with that noose.

_ we shouldn’t hesitate, _

The scenes of the mother of their 15 teenager-packed group, chased by the rioters of the country, and cornered to climb up a long, spiraling rope marked with thorns and her hands marked with pain, anguish, regret only for her to fall pitifully to her doom in the end. 

_ we shouldn’t ever hesitate, _

The scenes of the masked one, spinning around till he could see no more and then dropped into a boiling pot,  cooking him alive like he was some sort of fly . Memories of hatred from his sister filling up his mind for the very last time.

_ We are the summer! _

If there was a red string around me, I would pull and pull until I could control my user, if I could. If there was a red string around me, then I’d be forced to pull it off. But I’m not the one who’s dead. They all are, but it isn’t my fault. I swear, I swear to me, myself, and I that it wasn’t.

_ What should I do in the peak of my womanhood? _

Miu Iruma was too involved with the murders. She created the camera drone and created evidence and a reason for how Rantaro Amami died. She recreated K1-B0 to her accordance permanently, and created the bombs and hammers that were so comical one would not believe they had a purpose, disabling the game. She had blood, truth, and weight on her hands as the Ultimate Inventor.

_ Like this, we have no place to go-- _

Miu Iruma was suspicious.

_ Ah~ _

And ended dead, choking to death by toilet paper. A fitting end really- I swear, I’m not crying. I’m... not crying. It wasn’t my fault, so I have no reason to feel that ball of dread in my guts, slowly expanding to kill me. It wasn’t my fault, so I don’t know why I’m feeling this way.

_ The peak, _

Kokichi Ouma. He was the one behind it all, behind the backstabbing of backstabbing, He was a liar, a liar and only a liar. It’s his fault this all happened, not mine. He is the mastermind. He was the mastermind. And to the very end, dead. It wasn’t my fault, it was his, I swear!

“ **They said she wasn’t too wake up until** …”

_ at the peak,  _

It was his fault that Miu Iruma wanted to kill him. It was his fault for everything. He’s a liar, so that’s why. His lies embody everything to this and to the end. He’s the one at fault, I swear to god! It wasn’t me, it couldn’t be me!

_ still at the peak, _

He killed Miu Iruma and Gonta Gonkuhara.

“ **She’s moving though** !  **She can’t be dead** !”

_ our age of sensuality is still at full bloom-- _

_ Aha~ _

Makoto Naegi.

Aoi Asahina.

Byakuya Togami.

Taeko Yasuhiro.

Chihiro Fujisaki.

Hifumi Yamada.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

Kyoko Kirigiri.

Leon Kuwata.

Mondo Owada.

Mukuro Ikusaba.

Sakura Ogami.

Sayaka Maizono.

Toko Fukawa.

Yasuhiro Hagakure.

Hajime Hinata.

Akane Owari.

Byakuya Togami.

Chiaki Nanami.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.

Gundham Tanaka.

Hiyoko Saionji.

Ibuki Mioda.

Kazuichi Soda.

Mahiru Koizumi.

Mikan Tsumiki.

Nagito Komaeda.

Nekomaru Nidai.

Peko Pekoyama.

Sonia Nevermind.

Teruteru Hanamura.

They’re all dead. They’re all just costumes made for me to wear.

And I… am not Tsumugi Shirogane, I am Junko Enoshima, and I’m the fucking person that killed all of them! 

_ As though _

What..? this was not how you were supposed to end the game. I though Kokichi Ouma knew how, but it looks like… What do you mean he didn’t break any of the rules? Monokuma’s trapped! He’s- He’s pretending to be- No, it wasn’t me. I’m not the mastermind either, nor am I a killer. I didn’t kill them, it wasn’t my fault...

_ a large-flowered weeping willow, _

Kokichi Ouma or Kaito Momota. Kokichi Ouma and Kaito Momota. They’re both at fault. It clearly has to be Kokichi Ouma! I mean, the Kaito Momota I created wasn’t a killer, he was a cheater, a crosser, sure but never to kill, never to figure things out before anyone else. His character was as balanced as Kokichi Ouma.

_ shifting scenes of the human world revived-- _

Kaito Momota or Kokichi Ouma. Kaito Momota and Kokichi Ouma. They’re both at fault. Could it be Kaito Momota? Could it be Kokichi Ouma? I mean, the Kokichi Ouma I created broke a long time ago. Lies and lies and lies only for the detective to figure out, and a childish touch on the outside. The inside, a pink bloody mess filled with hatred, confusion, and feelings I couldn’t even comprehend. He was insecure, and could only lie to hide his truth.

_ Ah~ _

Kaito Momota or Kokichi Ouma. Kokichi Ouma or Kaito Momota.

_ We should not let go, _

Kaito Momota. They yelled across the room, the trial room, crying and so, so confused. It was his fault. It was Kokichi Ouma’s fault he died. It was-

_ We shouldn’t let go, _

Kokichi Ouma. The detective seems certain it’s not Kokichi Ouma. He seems certain there’s more to this story than death per death by the tick of a bomb. The bomb being us, slowly going insane from this. The person closest to the bomb was Saihara Shuichi. He was the bomb.

I felt like jumping off into despair.

“ **She’s muttering something** ! **Everyone** , **be quiet** .”

_ we shouldn’t ever, _

Saihara Shuichi, slowly ticking away like the bomb he was. His first case was what made his position fly to a nephew of a detective to the high position of forced cold cases. His second case was of his new best friend, being isolated for the rest of his life as the Ultimate shy Detective, dead because of him, not the guilty by who? The verdict? The judge? The jury?

Who was I to know when I wasn’t the one at fault? I didn’t kill anybody.

His third case, still burning dead, was the Prime minister, and a mother-like figure to them. There fourth was of a serial killer and two people, unable to help anyone for this except for solving the case. He was there, witnessing and in front of the murderer, the victim in front of him but not saving the life. His fifth trial was about the inventor, a useful chess piece to this game and the innocent one, controlled by the Ultimate Supreme Leader, also as Shuichi Saihara’s lover. 

Now, as his final case, for now, to choose between his lover, his liar, or his best friend, the truth-teller. And he choose… Both of them were dead, to begin with, so it doesn’t matter.

I wish I would stop crying.

“ **She’s** …  **Saying she swears it wasn’t her fault** .”

_ Let go of this summer of ours! _

_ What should, _

It’s me, Junko Enoshima. I’m not Tsumugi Shirogane, not alive. I’m dead, dead by a long shot. But am I really? Who am I? Why? Why couldn’t I pull it off? Why was this so unsatisfying? I did it. I think finally did it, but I can’t tell. I don’t want to remember.

Am I really Junko Enoshima?

_ What should-- _

“ **It isn’t your fault, Shirogane-san** .”

Eyes.

So many eyes. Too many eyes. They’re all watching me. They’re all waiting for me to finally wake up from this game, this dream, this finished play that never began. To wake up or to stay dead. Can a dead person really wake up?

It’s my fault, isn’t it? I swore, but I didn’t swear on anything. It was all a lie, an empty promise one would make to discard.

_ we do with the peak of womanhood? _

“ **It isn’t your fault.** ”

I was the one who did it.

It was my fault.

It was all my fault.

I’m crazy, so fucking crazy.

I was the one who killed all of them.

_ It all can’t end like this! _

I should end it. This game. I really should wake up, but I can’t. I don’t deserve to wake up. They’re all probably waiting for me, but I know I shouldn’t… Is this how I wanted my final play to end, these costumes I made for everyone to simply disregard? The roles not quite cut out of them? What was the point of this?

I swear, I swear my life, that I didn’t want this to happen. I think I know why I’m crying now. 

I’m lying.

_ The peak, _

A bullet through their hearts and ours, me and a robot, gone. They were leaving now, I could see them. They were leaving this game, this play, this far too long dream and were going to wake up like the others. They were finally going to live again. 

_ at the peak, _

Shuichi Saihara, the protagonist and killer of all the trials he solved, the killer of the killers, the only logical thing to do for him was to leave now. There was nothing left, and he knew it. He knew it all along, this lie, this story, this game. But it wasn’t really a game, was it? My life, his life, all too the same.

_ Still at the peak, _

Maki Harukawa, our 3rd rate assassin. The only thing she had was Kaito Momota and Saihara Shuichi, a dead childhood friend, and the teaching and memories of killing. She had to leave, no matter what, because she knew there was nothing for her anymore. It all disappeared, and Shuichi Saihara was about to disappear if she didn’t leave with him. And that was all she could do in the end.

Himiko Yumeno, a mage, a magician, a liar all to the end. Tenko Chabashiro and Angie Yonaga killed in a second by a mere reason for a dead person’s friend. So very tired now, one could imagine all she wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up again. But they were wrong. She was going to, going to finally wake up after this long dream.

The three of them were finally going to leave.

_ our age of sensuality is still at _

Well, I guess it’s time for me to finally leave as well. Not like K1-B0 left me a long time ago before he tried to kill me. This was a fun dream, a fun play with these characters, these costumes, and every plot mixed in as well. The friendships formed, and friendships broken. It was finally… 

I opened my eyes.

_ Full bloom! _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“She’s awake!” Shouted somebody, hair purple, and pinkish skin. He was tall, though it was hard to see without my glasses. He looked so familiar, yet I couldn’t place my finger on it. I just plainly do it. “Shiroganei’s awake!” He was loud and gave me a headache. 

“Shut it, Momota, you’re yelling in her face. Do you want to die?” Brown hair, and red eyes. Something red. It hurts, the red hurts a lot more than I thought it would’ve. Why I thought it would hurt, I’m not too sure myself.

“Are you alright, Shirogane?” Asked a blonde girl, holding my fingers tightly. Her eyes were pink, and her clothes were pink. My fingers tingled with pain, and I pulled them away, flinching back.

The next one to speak was a short guy, hands behind his back and white suit. “Gawd, Kayayday, you’re freaking the weebatron out! I think she wants to kill yooooooou..!” He talked loudly, though he was quieter than the others. He made my left eye twitch, and I was sure that I knew him.

“Stop that, Kokichi.” Groaned a navy haired guy, striped clothes and hat hanging on his head, “Everyone, be quiet. You’re being too loud. She’s just processing everything and won’t remember for now.” He seemed like the leader, but the blonde one also seemed like the leader. Everything was just too confusing. The navy head hurt the most though, and it spun my head around like a rollercoaster.

“Dictatooooooorr!” Purple.

“Shut the fuck up, twink!” Strawberry blonde.

“And you can go suck-”

“You guys can leave the room.” Navy.

“I can assist with that.” White hair and a cobweb, “Unless you do not want me to.”

They went quiet. The room was nicer. Too hot though, too crowded. It didn’t feel familiar. The blonde one with pink clothes spoke, “How much do you remember? What’s your name? How old are you? Who’s Junko Enoshima? Do you know any of the answers?”

Ah. I knew these lines.

“My favorite Doraemon episode is #53. The ones with security cameras and target practice,” I said, my throat felt dry and burned as I talked.

The blonde one flinched, “Um, before you talk about that… can you tell us your name?” I heard those words before. They were part of the script. The script I made.

“Oh, my name is Tsumugi Shirogane. I’m the Ultimate Cosplayer. I like to make them for other people since I’m so plain. Though I’d rather wear my outfits myself, with love, than give them to people like that.” They winced at those words.

“Ah… I’m Kaede Akamatsu, a participant of Dangnraonpa V3. Nice to meet you again. And the rest of these guys are the same. You know them, but we don’t know you. Can you introduce more about you?”

_ How fireworks connect the entire world. _

**Author's Note:**

> The song is:  
>  "【ネタバレ】長く短い白銀つむぎの祭【手描きニューダンガンロンパV3】"  
>  or if you can't look it up,  
>  "Tsumugi Shirogane's long and Short Festival"  
> There are two versions for this song, but I wrote this according to the Piano Version because that one is more balanced with the audio and sadder. I really don't know why I wrote this, so it's just like... a crackfic except more serious, and sadder.


End file.
